


Fire & Storm

by AriRashkae



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Felix Being a Dick, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Locus is a dragon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: Backstory: during NaNo, a medieval-ish AU spawned that, among other things, had Locus as a dragon who can shapeshift into a human and wants to learn more about them. Unfortunately for him, he gets nabbed by bandits almost as soon as he crosses the border, and can’t shift until Felix finds him & frees him. This is one possible immediate aftermath of that:





	Fire & Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfessionForAnotherTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/gifts).



> Re: the "Xenophilia" tag, Locus is a dragon no matter what shape he's currently sporting, so it is definitely an inter-species encounter. Consent is dubious because, while Locus is not a virgin as a dragon, he doesn't really know what he's getting into, although he _thinks_ he does.
> 
> The original idea/au that inspired Confessionforanothertime's recent dragon fic. We've been having fun tossing ideas back and forth.

The fire was unnecessary, in his opinion, except a small one for cooking. Locus put out more than enough heat himself to get both of them through the night comfortably.

Felix had objected to the idea, however. Locus had been confused at first, until Felix had pointed out that one of them should keep watch for part of the night, then the other, in case the kidnappers Felix had already killed had friends that came looking for them.

That had sounded reasonable. After all, not only had Felix killed five people in saving Locus, they had then stripped the bodies of everything, and taken the wagon, horses, and anything remotely valuable from their camp.

Fortunately, that had included a great deal of travel rations. Locus wasn’t sure if they had stocked up in anticipation of something, or had just recently robbed some travelers. Felix hadn’t cared, and tossed Locus the bag of food. Locus had wolfed down enough dried beef and hard cheese for two people almost immediately, followed by a third portion as they walked along, letting Locus adjust to his new balance and proportions. The horses had eyed him with suspicion until his stomach had stopped growling, but they weren’t terrified, so that was good. Then again, while they had been a bit wild eyed and dancing when he’d been caught, they hadn’t tried to bolt then, either.

Now they were camped in a clearing for the night, while Felix questioned Locus to figure out what he would need to teach him in order to blend in. It was … quite a lot. He needed to get used to walking, running, climbing, just plain _moving_ in this shape. Locus felt like a hatchling stumbling over his own tail, except he didn’t _have_ a tail, and it kept throwing him off balance. The new shape of his ears — the fact that he _had_ shaped ears — meant that things sounded differently; he could judge better the direction of a particular sound’s source now. And human skin was so _delicate_ , so easily scratched or bruised, but so _sensitive …_ it had taken Locus the better part of the day to stop jumping at every brush of his clothes against his skin, or his _hair._ He had _hair_ , long hair, spilling over his shoulders and falling into his face constantly.

He held one lock of it in front of his face and ran his fingers through the ends. It was so _soft_.

One of the logs shifted and fell into the coals, sending a shower of sparks into the air and breaking Locus out of his musings. He dropped the lock of hair and poked the fire again, shifting the log to burn a little more cleanly.

“You know, if you braided it back, it would stay out of your face.” Felix didn’t even look up from the knife he was sharpening.

Locus looked down at his fingers. He knew _how_ to braid strands, but that was before. “I’m not sure I can, yet,” he said, flexing his fingers and watching the tendons shift across the backs of his hands. “That requires a level of dexterity I don’t think I can manage tonight.”

He glanced back up at Felix. The firelight flickered in his eyes, making them glitter strangely. Locus felt a shiver run down his spine.

Felix set his knife aside. “Want me to do it, then?” he asked casually.

Locus shivered again. There was a _look_ on Felix’s face that Locus felt he ought to be able to place, but human expressions were still difficult. “Would you?”

“Sure thing.” Felix pulled his bag over and started rummaging through it. He pulled out a small wooden comb and a length of leather thong. “Sit here, in front of me,” he said, pointing at the ground between the rock he was sitting on and the fire.

Locus did as requested, sitting facing the flames. He managed to get his legs crossed with a minimum of trouble, and he felt a little proud of that. Moving with only two legs was starting to feel a bit more natural.

Felix set the teeth of the comb to Locus’ hair and slowly pulled it down. Locus gasped, body going rigid and mind going white at the sensation. Every inch of him tingled, sparked by the slow drag against his scalp.

“You okay?” Felix’s voice sounded far away yet right in his ear.

Locus tried to answer, but all he managed to get out of his throat was a whimper. He licked his lips and tried again. “Yes,” he rasped. “Just— just wasn’t expecting it to feel like that.”

Felix chuckled in his ear, making Locus shiver yet again. He slowly ran the comb through Locus’ hair again, making his eyes flutter closed. Felix shifted closer, his knees bracketing Locus’ ribs, putting just the slightest pressure on his torso.

Locus was grateful for the touch. It helped anchor him against the sensations rippling back and forth through him in waves. Felix combed Locus’ hair carefully, dragging the teeth across his scalp and pulling shuddering whimpers from his throat.

“Geez, you’d think this was the first time you’d had your hair combed, with the way you’re melting. Oh, wait, it is.” Felix was laughing at him but Locus couldn’t focus enough to care. He just didn’t want the sensations to stop.

There was a sharp pull on his hair and he gasped, eyes watering slightly in shock. “Sorry,” Felix murmured. “Snarl.” He put the comb aside and started running his fingers through Locus’ hair instead.

Locus leaned back into it, chest rumbling. Felix laughed again. “Holy shit, are you _purring_?” He tugged slightly, and Locus tipped his head back, following the pull.

“You _stopped_ ,” Locus growled. His eyes slitted open and he tried to glare at Felix.

Felix snickered, leaning his forehead against Locus’. “S- sorry,” he gasped. “You just s- sounded so _grouchy_.” He sat up and gently pushed Locus’ head back upright. “Oh, man, that was the funniest thing I’ve heard in _days._ ”

He forestalled any comment from Locus by running his fingers through his hair a few more times, and Locus purred again in response. “All right, enough playing around. Lean forward a bit.” He set his fingertips to the back of Locus’ head and directed him to drop his chin to his chest.

The braiding itself didn’t take long. Felix’s fingers were deft and agile, tugging and twisting the strands into place. In almost no time at all, he was tying off the end and dropping the thick rope over Locus’ shoulder.

Before Locus could move, or even say, “Thank you,” Felix slid his hands up Locus’ back and over his shoulders.

Locus gasped at the gentle pressure of Felix’s thumbs against the back of his neck. “W-what …?”

“Shhhh.” Felix rubbed his shoulders and neck. “You have been ridiculously tense all day. You’re never going to get to sleep like this.”

Locus let his eyes drift closed again. Tension he hadn’t even known he’d been carrying slowly melted out of his body. He hadn’t realized he was still feeling the phantom ache of his wings until Felix’s fingers pressed against knots of muscle and soothed it away. He thought he heard Felix murmur something, but he was too blissed out to care.

—

“Wanna fuck?”

Locus choked on the mouthful of water he had just attempted to swallow. From the smirk on Felix’s face, he had probably timed his question for just that reaction.

Locus coughed a few times and cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

Felix grinned. “I asked if you want to fuck. You know, have sex. As a human.”

“I knew what you meant.” Locus narrowed his eyes. “Why are you asking?”

“Pfft, besides the fact that it’s a hell of a lot of fun? And I can tell that you’ve never done it before?” Felix shrugged, laughing at Locus’ suspicious look. “You practically melted in my lap when I combed your hair. I figure a good fuck would probably blow your mind.”

Locus put down the water skin. “Human skin is … a great deal more sensitive than I am used to,” he admitted. “I had not expected something that seemed so simple to feel like that.”

Felix’s grin grew wider, if that was possible, and he leaned forward. “So, what do you think? You want to try it? See what it feels like to fuck as a human?” His voice had dropped low, and it was making something in Locus’ chest feel strange.

Locus considered the offer. “I don’t know,” he answered slowly. “Like you said, my reaction to the comb was intense. Sex may be … overwhelming.” The idea was appealing, though. He really was _intensely_ curious about what sex as a human would feel like, compared to what he knew, and Felix was offering to show him. He stared at the fire, trying to find some measure of stability in the familiarity of the dancing flames.

Felix crouched next to him and laid a hand on his knee. “So we start slow. You can call stop at any time.” He squeezed lightly and brushed his fingers across the inside of Locus’ thigh as he pulled his hand back.

Human arousal felt very different yet very much the same. A heat that had nothing to do with Locus’ normal draconic self started to pool in his belly. He was suddenly hyper-aware of every brush of fabric against his skin, of the feel of his heart thudding inside his chest. His mouth was remarkably dry given he’d just taken a drink of water. The firelight flickered in Felix’s eyes, already blown wide with desire, hypnotizing him.

Locus licked his lips, attempting to get some moisture back in his mouth. Felix’s eyes dropped to follow the motion of his tongue and somehow they grew even darker. “We could … we could try that,” he said hoarsely.

Something that might be triumph flickered across Felix’s face. It was there and gone before Locus could be sure.

Felix laid his hand back on Locus’ leg, higher this time. He went to his knees and leaned forward. His other hand slid behind Locus’ next, curving to put the lightest pressure against the skin.

Locus gasped softly at the tingling racing over his skin at the touch. Felix closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Locus’. “We are going to have _so_ much fun, you and I,” he murmured. Before Locus could answer, Felix kissed him.

Locus moaned softly. He’d never imagined that such a simple touch would feel so _good_. Dragons didn’t kiss; their heads simply weren’t designed to allow it. But _humans…_

Felix took advantage of his opened mouth to trace his tongue over Locus’ lips and then deepen the kiss. Locus lifted one hand and tentatively curled it around the back of Felix’s neck, mimicking the way Felix was holding him.

Felix purred in approval. Nibbling on Locus’ lower lip, he pulled back so he could climb into Locus’ lap. Before Locus could really process the change in position, Felix was kissing him again, both hands framing Locus’ face.

Hesitantly, Locus laid his other hand on Felix’s hip. Felix hummed his approval again. Emboldened, Locus squeezed Felix’s hip slightly. He was drowning in sensations and needed the anchor. Felix trailed one hand down Locus’ chest, across his stomach, to cup him through his pants.

Locus broke the kiss and threw his head back, gasping. Felix nibbled his neck, little nips up and down, and squeezed his hardening cock lightly, dragging a whine from Locus’ throat.

“ _F- Felix_ ,” he panted. He dropped his head forward to rest against Felix’s.

Felix let go and pulled his hand back, resting it on Locus’ thigh. “Should I stop?” he asked innocently.

“ _No,”_ Locus answered immediately. He whined when Felix squeezed his leg but made no move to put his hand back on Locus’ cock.

Felix laughed. “I take it you liked that.”

“Very much so,” Locus growled, pulling Felix back into another kiss. He managed to catch the other man by surprise. Felix’s lips parted in a gasp, and Locus took full advantage, thrusting his tongue into Felix’s mouth.

Felix retaliated by grabbing hold of Locus again and squeezing, just shy of painful. Locus threw his head back again, moaning loudly and trying to rock into Felix’s grip.

Felix laughed, mouthing his way down Locus’ throat to bite his collar bone. He stroked Locus’ length through his pants, earning more frustrated whines and moans at his slow pace.

“Felix, _ple-ease.”_ Locus tilted his head to one side, baring his throat to Felix’s ministrations, unsure exactly what he was begging _for_.

Felix kept stroking him maddeningly slowly, all the while kissing and nibbling up and down Locus’ neck. “What do you want me to do?”

Locus’ fingers spasmed, gripping Felix’s hip tight enough to bruise. He manage to check himself enough to slide his other hand down to Felix’s shoulder before he seriously hurt him. _“I don’t know,_ ” he whimpered.

“Mmmmmm, not helpful, but I can still work with that,” Felix murmured against his neck. He sat up and gripped Locus’ chin, pulling him to look Felix in the eye. “Take your shirt off.”

Locus blinked in confusion. “Wh- what?”

“Take your shirt off,” Felix repeated firmly. “Trust me,” he added, softening his voice.

Locus slowly uncurled his fingers and did as he was told. His hands shook, and it took him several tries to untangle himself from the fabric.

Felix stood in order not to get smacked in the head in the process, his eyes roaming over Locus’ bare chest hungrily. He took the shirt and laid it out on the ground. “Lay down.”

Locus stretched out carefully, unsure of what Felix wanted him to do. He propped himself up on his elbows; flat on his back while Felix stood over him felt too vulnerable.

Felix smiled down at him, the firelight casting strange shadows across his face. “You look so fucking gorgeous like this,” he said. His gaze trailed down Locus’ body and back up again slowly, hungrily.

Locus felt his cheeks warm at the praise. He hadn’t considered before the possibility that humans might find him attractive. Felix straddled him again, and Locus gasped at the pressure of Felix’s weight on his cock. Felix chuckled and pressed one hand flat against Locus’ bare skin, right in the center of his chest. “I thought I told you to lay down.”

Locus yielded to the pressure and lay back. Felix followed him down, bracing his other hand on the ground next to Locus’ head. Locus moaned when the movement rocked their cocks together, and tried to arch up into it.

Felix went up on his knees, however, denying Locus any friction. He laughed at Locus’ frustrated whines. “So impatient.” He nipped at Locus’ nose. “Just relax and trust me, okay?”

Locus wrapped his fingers around Felix’s hips again but didn’t try to pull him down. He sucked in a shuddering breath and nodded. “All right.”

Felix grinned. “Good. Stay just like that. Don’t move.” He sat back and loosened Locus’ belt and pants, pulling his cock free.

Locus whimpered as Felix stroked the sensitive flesh. His hips jerked spasmodically as he tried to follow Felix’s order to hold still. But he felt like he was flying just above a thunderstorm, lightning trailing the lightest charge over his skin, and he needed to _move_. Felix slid his thumb across the tip, smearing the liquid gathered there, and Locus’ eyes almost rolled back in his head. Felix went back to slowly stroking the shaft, letting Locus catch some semblance of a breath.

Felix fumbled with his own pants for a moment. He grabbed Locus’ wrist and guided his hand to Felix’s own erection. Locus tentatively wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed lightly. Felix purred his approval and rewarded Locus nicely, a few firm strokes that left Locus gasping for air.

“Here, like this.” Felix shifted and leaned forward, lining up their cocks and wrapping his hand around both. Locus mimicked him, whimpering at the sensations caused by their combined grips. “Just like that.”

Locus reached up with his other hand and dug his fingers into Felix’s back, desperately seeking something solid to hang on to amid the whirlwind of pleasure bordering on pain that was threatening to tear him away.

Felix rocked against him, his cock sliding against Locus’ in the cage of their fingers. He leaned forward and braced his free hand in the center of Locus’ chest. He spread his fingers as wide as he could, to cover as much of Locus’ skin as possible. The motion trapped their hands between their bodies. All Locus could do was twitch his grip while Felix rutted against him. He whined low in his throat, unable to ask for more.

Felix laughed, low and a little breathy. “You have no idea what you look like, do you?” Locus shook his head frantically and Felix laughed again. “Laid out under me, coming apart in my hands, at my whim. I could watch this for _hours._ ”

Locus moaned at the thought of hanging on this edge for hours. That might kill him. Literally kill him. His skin felt hot and tight, his pulse was pounding, and no matter how hard he panted he couldn’t _breathe_.

Lightning flickered along his veins, gathering in his groin. It must have shown in his face somehow because Felix slipped his hand free and wrapped it firmly around the base of Locus’ cock. “Ah, ah, ah. Not. Just. Yet.”

Locus arched up and _whined_ , loud and needy. What was Felix _doing?_ He tossed his head back and forth, pleading wordlessly for Felix to let him find his release. He clawed desperately at the ground with his free hand, his trapped one trying to stroke Felix’s cock in an attempt to coax Felix into moving _his_ hand.

Felix did no such thing. He straddled Locus and leaned over him, almost as still as a stone. Only the feel of his pulse gave any indication that anything Locus was doing was affecting him.

Slowly the fog of desperate pleasure thinned, and Locus regained the ability to speak. “Felix. Please. _Please.”_

Felix leaned down slowly, grinding their cocks together and robbing Locus of coherence again. “‘Please,’ what, Locus?” he whispered in Locus’ ear. “‘Please,’ _what?”_ He punctuated the question with a twist of his wrist.

Locus cried out and bucked under Felix. His words fled him again, and he could only whimper in answer. He knew he sounded pathetic and desperate, but he didn’t care.

“I asked you a question, Locus,” Felix growled.

Locus shuddered from head to toe at the sound. He licked his lips and tried again. “Please. I want — I need — I need to —”

He cut off with a gasp. Felix had twisted his wrist again, working one finger up to slide it across the dripping head of Locus’ cock. “Mmmmmmmm.” Felix sat up so he could run his hand through their combined precum pooling on Locus’ belly. Palm now slick, he wrapped his fingers around their cocks again. “You need to … what? You need to cum?”

Locus nodded frantically. _“Please,”_ he begged. He wrapped his fingers around both their cocks as well, pleading wordlessly for Felix to stop tormenting him.

“Very well. Since you beg so prettily.” Felix laughed low in his throat and Locus felt his face heat in embarrassment. But Felix’s hand was moving again, and Locus quickly stopped caring about anything like ‘pride’ or ‘dignity’. The lightning was racing through his veins again, a gathering storm low in his torso and Felix controlled when it broke.

It seemed Felix was close to breaking, himself, though. His breath grew ragged and his hips started to jerk instead of their previous smooth rhythm. Locus wriggled his hand free long enough to slick his own fingers up and wrap them around their cocks again. The groan Felix let out fizzled in Locus’ brain. Felix wasn’t as immune to the pleasure as he pretended.

Felix slid his hand off Locus’ chest and onto the ground, grinding down onto Locus. Locus met him thrust for thrust, their cocks sliding against each other and through their hands. They were both moaning now, nonsense falling from their lips.

Locus felt his thighs tremble and his gut tighten, and wrapped his arm around Felix’s back. He pulled Felix down so he could bury his face in Felix’s neck, whining and pleading wordlessly for release.

“You close?” Felix asked, voice strained. Locus just nodded into his shoulder. _“Good.”_

The lightning in Locus’ veins struck, whiting out his vision and pulling a broken sob from his throat. The world disappeared in a roar of thunder. He thought he heard Felix say something, but it was at a distance, drowned out by the storm crashing through him.

Locus came back to himself slowly, like a feather drifting lazily down to earth. There was a dampness on his cheeks, and for a moment he thought there truly had been a storm. A cloth landed on his chest, startling him.

“You might want to clean up, before you put your shirt on.”

Locus looked around. Felix was back to his seat by the fire, sharpening his knife as if nothing had happened. Maybe for him, nothing overwhelming had. Carefully, hands trembling slightly, Locus wiped himself clean. He brushed the worst of the dirt off his shirt and pulled it back on.

He wasn’t sure what to do, now. If they had both been dragons, they either would have parted ways completely, or still be wrapped around each other, humming as the echoes of pleasure slowly quieted. But Felix had moved away almost immediately, even as he stayed by the fire. Was this simply another difference between their two races? Locus returned to his own seat; if this was how it was between humans, then Locus would follow Felix’s lead.

Felix tested the edge of his knife and nodded in satisfaction. He wiped it clean and returned it to it’s sheath. Then he pinned Locus in place with a predatory grin. “You know, when we get to a proper town, I’m finding an inn with the biggest bed, and I’m bending you over it. I’m gonna make you _scream._ ”

Locus swallowed, hard. The thought frightened him, almost as much as it excited him. He nodded, and Felix’s grin widened, the fire making his eyes glitter like chips of stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://chase-mamas-tail.tumblr.com/post/169542065780/fire-and-storm). If you think I've missed a tag, come poke me over there, and I'll listen to your suggestion.


End file.
